Missing The Snow Days
by LovelyNaomi
Summary: It's been several weeks since Betty caught Jesse with Amanda. Now as Betty continues to avoid Jesse, he finally realizes the feelings he has for her run much deeper than friendship. Can he win her heart again? JETTY


AN: FIRST UGLY BETTY FIC MAIN COUPLES JESSE/BETTY, WILHELMINA/CONNOR, AMANDA/NICK, DANIEL/HILDA, MARC/CLIFF, JUSTIN/BRITTAIN (JOCK HE HAD THE DANCE OFF WITH – THEY NEVER GAVE HIM A NAME SO I MADE ONE UP) AND THAT'S ALL. HAPPENS AFTER CRUSH'D AND HOW AS BETTY BEGINS TO AVOID JESSE, HE REALIZES HIS FEELINGS FOR HER AND VOWS TO WIN HER HEART AGAIN. READ AND REVIEW I MUST GET THREE REVIEWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER BEFORE I UPLOAD. IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS WITHIN TEN DAYS I DELETE THE STORY AND TRY AGAIN. ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

MISSING THE SNOW DAYS (CH.1: FOUR WEEKS LATER)

"Come on Betty unlock the door already!" Amanda complained as she waited for her roommate to unlock the door to their apartment. Betty continue to reach in her purse until she heard the familiar jingling sound of her keys and quickly pulled them out and inserted them into the lock. Once opened Amanda rushed in and headed straight for the bathroom but not before shouting a favor to her friend.

"Oh can you grab my blouse from the laundry room? I want to wear it tonight." She shouted from across the apartment. Betty laughed and looked at the clock making sure Jesse wouldn't be coming in for at least another hour she headed for the door and walked down to the laundry room. Once entering she quickly spotted the blouse grabbed it, and headed back up the stairs to Amanda. As she climbed the final stair she began to head to her apartment when the door across from it opened and he walked out causing both to freeze once their eyes were on the other.

They stayed like that until Betty finally had enough and started to walk past him but once she was right in front of him, Jesse blocked her way to her apartment. As he stood there Betty watched the expression change from shock to hurt causing anger to boil inside of her. What right did he have to look like the one that had his heart broken? She was the only one entitled to that and decided to tell him to move but before she could he spoke his first words to her in four weeks.

"Hey Betty Rocker, I haven't seen much of you the past few weeks." He said with a small smile hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"So?" Betty asked annoyed, causing his worst fear to come true.

"So I've missed you." He whispered as he looked at his feet, fearing that if their eyes connected the hatred she was shooting him would rip him apart.

"I'm sure you have, but hey I'm sure you've found a few more girls to keep you company, feed your ego, you know that sort of thing." Betty spat back with all the strength she could, which is reality was weakening. She wished more than anything that Amanda would come out and intervene and get Jesse away from her the way she did when she threw him out after realizing he was Betty's crush. It was that act and Amanda's kindness that had truly cemented their friendship, she had even gone with Betty and Christina to Lamaze class for moral support along with Marc who had himself grown to accept the other two women as close friends just as he had with Amanda. In fact, in only four short weeks they had been dubbed The Fab Four of Mode and had made sure to have each other's backs. Betty smiled as all these memories came back but it was Jesse's voice that once again brought her back to the cruel world.

"Betty, why are you so mad at me?" He asked with true sadness in his voice. He couldn't believe that Betty, the girl who gave him the first huge gig he ever had, the girl who gave him confidence in himself, the girl who was his best friend only four weeks ago now hated him more than the chef who liked to spit on him.

"Are you seriously this dense? Do you honestly not know why I'm mad?" Betty shouted back causing him to jump but quickly reclaim his cool.

"Is it because I kissed your friend? I'm sorry if you don't think I'm good enough for her or something but.." He was quickly cut off

"That's not the fucking reason! Yes I am mad you kissed Amanda but not because I don't think your good enough, well unless you treat all women like you treated me then no you aren't good enough." She threw back and then moved past him to her apartment but as she walked by he grabbed her arm and yanked her back silently pleading for her to stay with him. It was in that moment that she looked back that it clicked, the tears rolling down her face screamed of heartache and he had caused it. It was then that he knew that four weeks ago she was into him, that is why she did all those things and like an asshole he crushed her heart into a million pieces. It was then that he realized as the electricity ran through them with only a simple touch, that he knew he loved her as well but now it was to late at least in her eyes.

"Betty, please."

"No Jesse, I'm sorry but I can't be your go to girl anymore, find someone else and just leave me alone!" And with that she yanked her arm away and ran into the apartment sobbing only to be greeted by a tight and loving embrace.

"I was about to come out." Amanda whispered as she held her friend

"I wish you had, we could of planted heroine on him after you knocked him out." Betty said with a laugh that Amanda joined in on.

"Next time he bothers you I will have our gas masks ready." Amanda replied causing both to break out in laughter. However in the apartment next to theirs Jesse sat on his couch and added one more thing on his to do list. As he finished writing he stared at the ink in determination for on the paper read GET BETTY TO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE.

AN: SHORT CHAPTER BUT DO YOU LOVE? 2 through 4 should be up by Thursday night. **If I don't get any reviews by next Saturday though the story goes!! Go to my main page for stories I am working on there are ten I am working on right now at the same time. I am hoping to have the first chapter in all up by Monday. REMEMBER IF I DON'T HAVE ONE REVIEW BY NEXT SATURDAY THE STORY GOES. **


End file.
